Tenma Bunny II: Miko Fox
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENMA! That's right! Those cute Tenma Bunnies are back, beautiful and alluring than ever; and this time, they have a brand new model out, one befitting our story, as Mikoto Suo takes a look at the Tenma Bunnies, and questions Tenma joining them. Sequel to Tenma Bunny. Rated T for mild language, mild sexual themes, and brief nudity.


Remember the Tenma Bunnies? Yes, they were cute and cuddly, and even very, very lifelike. The girls are employed in a café, owned and supervised by Yakumo Tsukamoto, a girl who knows the Tenma Bunnies, really well. She knows, since she happened to be the creator of them. Back then, Tenma Tsukamoto, the girl in her red bunny attire, and not the fluffy bunny one, was her only sister, even though she was a fake, namely because her parents died, and she wanted a sister. Since then, she opened her _Bunny Girl Café_, and had multiple Tenma Robots, all for her love and happiness. But time went on, and her café increased production. But the market for her robots needs a new gimmick.

* * *

At Yagami High School, one morning, Tenma, the girl (the robot) in black hair and small pigtails and in her school uniform, was relaxing in her desk. A girl in blue hair and an ample bust approached her, as she was concerned.

"Hey, Tenma," she said, "How is everything?"

Tenma said, "Oh! Good morning, Mikoto."

"Hi. Listen, you doing anything?"

"Why, what's up?"

"Yeah, about that… There's the café that has been opening for months. It's called a _Bunny Girl Café_. And I was wondering if we'd go together, just you and me. Akira can't go, and Eri is still flustered over that place. By the way, she told me about it, and it was a bit funny. No, I'm kidding. It was very funny!"

She laughed, as Tenma asked, "Why? What's wrong with that place?"

Mikoto asked, "Huh? You… You know of that place?"

Tenma said, "Hardly. Harima wouldn't shut up about it, to me. But he hasn't mentioned it, since one time. And he even said that one of those rabbits look like me. How hilarious."

Mikoto smiled and replied, "Yeah. Eri told me that, too. It's like he's becoming obsessed with it."

Tenma barked, "Well, I'm not going to a place with such fan-service!"

She calmly replied, "I'll take a rain check, though."

Mikoto smiled, "Your loss."

She left, as Tenma relaxed by her desk. Mikoto went to her seat, as she was confused, "Tenma knew of this place? I better find out more, after school… If what Eri said that is true, then something inside the place must've shocked her."

_Eri told Mikoto, this past morning, "I'd check out that café, near downtown. It's a cool place that serves tea and cake. However, the waitresses are pervert magnets, dressed in revealing bunny outfits."_

_"Oh. You think I can invite Tenma over?"_

_"Oh, no. I doubt she will go with you. These girl bunnies resemble her, and they go by a stanza – "Anything you say, I will listen, Honey". It's like they're robots or something."_

_"Oh, don't be silly. How bad can that place be? I mean, you should really tell Tenma about this."_

_"Ask Whiskers. He visited the place, and was never the same, again."_

Mikoto said, as she was concerned, "Harima visited the place, but… like robots, eh? It's like… Did something Tenma experienced at the café, traumatized her?"

**XXXXX**

That evening, Mikoto went to the _Bunny Girl Café_ and decided to have a cup of tea, alone. She said, "_Bunny Girl Café – Experience the relaxation of your dreams. _Yep, this must be it."

She stepped inside, as a girl with long black hair and a blue playboy bunny costume with fishnet stockings, greeted to Mikoto, "Welcome, Honey. We've been expecting you."

Mikoto gasped, seeing her face, knowing that she looked exactly like Tenma. She cried, "Tenma?! What the hell! You…"

The Tenma Bunny said, "Tenma? Oh, I'm surprised that you know my name."

Mikoto cried, "TENMA! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT?"

"It's standard regulations. We always wear our uniforms, just to greet our customers. Now then, honey, shall I show you to your table?"

"Tenma, don't you recognize me?"

The Tenma Bunny pranced off, as she showed her to her table. As they walked to Mikoto's table, she noticed that there were multiple Tenmas in the café. One Tenma in a white bunny outfit and blonde hair was giving a customer a piece of cake. A green and olive Tenma Bunny were sitting by a woman in a blue dress. An orange Tenma Bunny snuggled by a boy in a black and red-striped shirt and jeans. Mikoto kept seeing numerous Tenmas, doing their usual thing: making customers relaxed and giving special treatment, like flirting and such. Mikoto sat in the table, as Tenma Bunny winked, "Please wait, Miss. You shall be ordering, in just a few."

She pranced away, as Mikoto was completely confused, "Okay… What the hell is going on? Why are there… 1… 2… 5, 6, 7… uh, that is… no, 12, 13, uh… no, no, no, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… …_twenty-five _Tenmas in this café?! It's like a Bunny Bordeaux!"

A Red Tenma said, "No, it's not. We're more of a bunny café, unlike your usual _Cosplay cafés._"

Mikoto gasped, as she blushed, "So… Cute…"

Mikoto had a bit of a nosebleed, as she whispered, "A usual red color… This Tenma look-. Wait, is that you, Tenma?"

Red Tenma Bunny asked her, "Would you like to order? Some tea, cake, coffee, pastries, anything?"

"Oh, sorry. Just some tea."

"Coming right up, honey." She winked, and gave a kissing gesture.

She pranced off, as Mikoto was a bit infatuated. She said to herself, "Dude, whoever made her become this way, keep it coming."

She was then given her tea by the Tenma Robot Bunny, as Tenma sat down beside her. She said, "So, who are you, Honey? You have a gorgeous body. I'm jealous."

Mikoto blushed, "Thank you. It's large… unlike yours, but in time you'll grow."

Tenma Bunny said, "Oh, that's too bad. Don't worry. We can always expand."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT?"

Red Tenma cuddled by her and placed her head on her huge chest, "So soft."

"ACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh, admiring you. Anything you say, I will listen, honey…"

"That line… Seriously, would you get off my boobs, please? It's embarrassing."

She got off and said, "Sorry. I _am _like this. I love to make you pleased with yourself."

She asked her, "So, you like our Tenma Bunnies? We're more of a beautiful work environment, since everyone loves us. We work day and night, from 11am to 1am, all for you, honey. Everyone knows about us."

"So… You're like mass-produced?"

"Maybe… But then again, we're like that, honey. You better have your tea, before it gets cold. I'll stay by your side."

She took a sip and smiled, "It's good."

Red Tenma smiled, "Indeed. We made it, with our love…"

Mikoto asked, "Say, I was wondering… You think I can work here?"

Tenma said, "Illogical… We have no HELP WANTED signs here. We are working to perfection. But, if you want, you can talk to my supervisor. Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

She cuddled by her arm, as Mikoto asked, "Is he available, right now?"

"No, _she _is not available, at this moment, but you can talk to one of my assistants in the back. But please stay. I want to be with you, always… as a customer."

"So, is that a yes?"

"YES!" She cheered.

She lifted her left leg and went over Mikoto. She said, "And don't you worry… I'm here for you, if you need help."

Mikoto was trembling, as she was being flirt on by the robot girl, to which she doesn't know of. She thought, "I'm scared now…"

**XXXXX**

One hour later, a man in a white suit, one of the Tenma Bunnies' technicians, met with Mikoto, as he greeted to her. He kept the robot thing a secret, as Mikoto gave him a proposition, "My name is Mikoto Suo, and I was wondering if I would work in this place. I like it, but it seems that your place is, uh, how should I put this… _flat-chested_?"

The technician said, "Well, the Tenma Bunnies _are _cute and fluffy. Plus, we have about 30 in this place, all for the production, in the rabbit patch of _progress_."

He examined her, looking at her chest, saying, "But still… sales have become low, since we opened, two months ago. And we are expanding production… and such a thick chest… cute curves, and a well-built lower body… AHEM!"

He replied, "I'll tell you what, we'll fit you in a Tenma Bunny outfit, matching your measurements. Now, how-."

"NO!" Mikoto said, "I have a better idea. I was wondering if we'd ditch the Bunny gimmick and make a newer animal."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, if these girls love to flirt, in their bunny attires, how about another type of animal? I was thinking of, maybe, a fox…"

"A fox?"

"Yeah."

He imagined a Tenma Bunny in red fox ears and a bushy tail, and winking to her customers. He then said, as he had an idea, "Miss Suo. How about this? You will NOT use the idea on our bunnies. But maybe we'll have you work part-time, as our Mikoto Fox. What do you say? I was thinking we'd do that, as a test run."

Mikoto said, "That'll work."

He held up a tape measurer and said, "Now, shall we fit you in, before we begin? You start, tomorrow, at 2pm. Welcome aboard."

Mikoto giggled in embarrassment, as she was being measured for the fox attire.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Mikoto returned to the café and was fitted into her black bunny uniform. However, it had a few modifications. Her bunny outfit was similar to Tenma's, except she was wearing red fox ears and a bushy tail. She doesn't have fishnets on, either. She was actually wearing pantyhose.

"How do I look?" Mikoto asked, as she posed for the technicians.

The first one said, "Beautiful. Just as we pictured…"

She wagged her tail and said, "This is so awesome. I love it!"

"Miss Suo," the second one pleaded, "Don't wag your tail."

"Sorry. Anyway, you guys, when do I start?"

"Your shift starts at 3. You will fill in for one Tenma. Now, remember, you must learn how to be like Tenma Bunny, right down to the _Honey _catchphrase. Remember the motto: _anything you say, I will listen_."

"I know. I'll try and mimic the girls, and become like her."

"Alright, but remember, you must be exact and perky. But if you break out of character, then the test will be a failure, and that means you're fired."

"Duly noted. I think I can try to do this. But one grope on my boobs, from a pervert, you know what to do."

"Right. We'll be watching surveillance on each Tenma Bunny. You shall begin shortly. For now, please practice."

They left, as Mikoto held up a tray and began practicing. She whispered, "Okay. Now, how did Tenma go, again? AHEM!"

She impersonated Tenma, "_Hi, honey~! Welcome~!_ No… That's not it. Uh… _Welcome to our café, sweetheart… _NO! _Honey!_ ARGH! This is too hard!"

The technicians watched on, as the first one said, "I don't think she's working out. Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Patience, my friend." The second technician said, "We just needed to boost her confidence."

He pressed a red button and spoke on the microphone, "Miss Suo, you're on. Table 7."

Mikoto nodded, "Table 7. Right."

She walked to the main seating area, as some of the customers were in awe over her. She started prancing, as they cheered and whistled for her.

"WHOA! Who's _this _Tenma?"

"She sure is sexy. And is that… fox ears?"

"OH! A new animal, all for our enjoyment."

"And she looks cute. Plus, what a way to increase production."

"That girl is H-O-T, adorable."

Mikoto blushed, as she arrived at the table. She smiled and said, "Welcome, honey. Would you like to order?"

A girl in blonde hair said, "Yes. I would like a cup of tea and some cookies."

Mikoto said, "Coming right up, honey. Anything you say, I will listen."

She pranced off, as two Tenma Bunnies, a pink one and a magenta one, watched on. The pink one said, "She's the new model… Isn't she?"

Magenta Tenma replied, "So jealous… Look at her breasts."

Mikoto called to the Tenma Bunny in yellow and green, "Table 7 – tea and cookies, please."

The Tenma Bunny winked, as the pink one approached her, "Hey, new bunny. What is with you?"

They looked at her, as Mikoto gasped, "Uh, hi… I'm new here, I mean, uh… Honey?"

She was nervous, as Tenma Pink smiled, "Oh, no need to be jittery, honey. We all have first day jitters. We sometimes act this way, but we improve, either way."

"How so?"

The aqua one smiled and said, "Well, if you must know, there are about different Tenma Bunnies, in skin and hair color. Estimated in the total of 40 different colors, times 5 hair colors, and then there's the skin tones, about four types – _pale, normal, tan, and dark_, and our eye colors differ, between blue, red, green, and brown…"

"How many Tenmas are there?" Mikoto cried.

Tenma Pink beeped, "Exactly _four thousand _different Tenmas."

"4,000?!" Mikoto gasped.

The aqua one said, "Oh, calm down. Not every Tenma is here. It's usually a switch around, since we take shifts. And you, new kid, have a lot to learn about walking the Tenma walk."

They giggled, as Mikoto said, "I will. But I'm surprised that I knew, already. When I stepped out, I had to perform like you guys, and I did… So, why did it feel so… funny to me?"

Pink Tenma laughed, "I don't know. But sometimes, newer Tenmas can learn perfectly."

They pranced away, laughing. The aqua one called out, "Nice ears, by the way~!"

Mikoto said, "Weird bunnies…"

The yellow and green one called, "Table 7! Hey, new kid!"

"OH! Coming!" Mikoto grabbed the tray, as she returned to table 7.

She placed the tray on the table, as she smiled, "Here you are, honey."

Mikoto smiled and thought, "This is too easy. I better stay with this customer."

She asked, "Can I join you?"

The girl in blonde said, "Of course."

She took a look at her, as Mikoto leaned by her, "Anything you say, I will-."

"Mikoto?"

Mikoto gasped, as she was embarrassed, "Eri?!"

Eri blushed, as she asked, "Do I even ask why the hell are _you _here, posing as those ridiculous bunnies?"

Mikoto said, "Uh… No reason. I'm working part-time. And this is a fox outfit. Also, to conclude, shut up."

She whispered, "Make it look real, Eri. Protocol."

She giggled, as she spoke, "Oh, honey. Enjoy your stay, sweetie."

She whispered, "Why are you here? Didn't you tell me about this place?"

"I did. And yes, I know about Tenma and her bunnies…"

"Really. You ever notice the 4,000 Tenma Varieties, each with its own bunny girl?"

"I noticed. 40 colors, minus flesh color, and they'd never do stripteases. It's more of a family café."

"Yeah, I know. Moreover, it's like you cannot ask them to strip… or kiss. This is a wholesome café…"

Eri muttered, "Yeah, surrounded by robots."

Mikoto snuggled by Eri, and asked, "Huh? You say something, honey?"

"Oh, nothing."

Mikoto whispered, "Wait. What do you mean _robots_?"

Eri replied, secretly, "I thought you knew, since you came here, yesterday. This place… uh, is it okay if we spoke, privately?"

Mikoto replied, "Uh, I asked that question to a Tenma Bunny, but she said that they never leave the café, until the shift is done."

"Okay. How about after the shift? I'll tell you all about it."

Mikoto cuddled by her, as Eri had a cookie. She then huffed, "Uh, you can stop now…"

Mikoto replied, "Make it look real. I can't afford to ruin this job. Besides, you want to know why I am a Mikoto Fox Bunny?"

"No." Eri said in disgust.

**XXXXX**

After her shift, she returned to the main offices, as she spoke with the technicians. She asked, "Sir, just to be blunt, but… A birdie told me that you have robots in the café."

The technicians gasped, as Mikoto said, "Uh… actually, one of your Tenmas was a dead giveaway."

The first techie nodded, as he left. The second one said, "True. I think you should know a secret. Our boss owns this place, and she even created the Tenma Bunnies, as a way of becoming a popular branch."

"Really? I didn't know that," she said, "Is this often?"

"I don't know." He said, "But we managed to maintain the secret, until they know. All our customers know that they are robots, but there is _one _flaw to the Tenmas. They must _never _know that they are robots. They act human, and somewhat of a flirty bunny."

"Is that right. I thought it was look-alikes."

"Oh, ho! That's just what they _want _you to think."

The first technician said, "Miss Suo, this way, please."

She nodded and went to another room. She asked, "So, why am I here?"

"You were excellent," the first techie said, "Plus, you really pleased our regular, Miss Sawachika. You acted like a Tenma Bunny, except the part at the pick-up area, when you broke character. But that's okay. Your _Honeys _were well executed."

"Cut the crap!" Mikoto barked, "Why the robots? Is that how they are programmed?"

The techie said, "You look tense. Perhaps you should sit down."

He showed her a plush red chair and said, "Oh… wait…"

She yelled, "You're not trying to erase my memories, are you?"

"Oh, no. We just wanted to ease your stress, after learning of our secret."

"I'm okay with it, if you don't want to tell anybody about it. By the way, do you know a Tenma Tsukamoto? Or, do you know which one is the real Tenma?"

The technicians ignored her, as Mikoto was sitting down. She relaxed, as the technician unzipped her costume. She asked why he is doing it. He replied at it'll ease back pain, as it's more than a massager. Plus, it's better with bare skin. He pressed the button, as she lied back on the chair, feeling the vibrations. The second technician asked, "Comfortable?"

Mikoto moaned, as she was vibrating, "Oh… yes… But Tenma… does she… uh… ohhhhh…"

She moaned, with her eyes closed, as she thought, "What am I doing? Tenma must know about this, but… but it's like… ungh… mmm… Why can't I-? Oh… It's so therapeutic… I… can't… feel my…"

Mikoto whispered, "Tenma… Help me… Oh… I feel… I feel…"

Her eyes remained closed, as her body was tiring out. She spoke in a deep whispered, "I… You… what is… oh… ahhhh…"

Her head dropped, as she was out cold. The first technician said, "Perfect. We have her unconscious, in a deep sleep… Prepare the wires."

They connected wires onto her skin, as they used a computer to create an exact copy of Mikoto's body, right down to her arms, legs, breasts, hair, abdomen, and waist. The first techie asked his partner, "Do you think it's evil?"

"NO, you fool. The boss likes the _Miko Fox _idea. She said to increase the Miko Foxes, by copying her measurements and body type. Plus, the patrons' reviews came in, and the Tenmas are better than her, but by a close margin or 51 to 49. The boss gave her OK."

"Indeed. But suppose she knows about the Tenma Robots, and told anyone about it?"

"She won't. You'd have to be an idiot to tell a person, outside the café, about the robot waitresses in the bunny suits. Why do you think we hand out pamphlets to new customers?"

"Touché."

They finished the copying process, as Mikoto was being stripped down, still unconscious. The first technician said, "Have Tenma 77 and 92 dress her up in her normal clothes and take her home. I'm going to send the schematics to the boys in the lab. We have a lot of work to do. Plus, her huge breasts will be a challenge."

He summoned two Tenmas, in pale skin, wearing orange and violet, as they redressed Mikoto.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Mikoto woke up, in her clothes, as she was sleeping in the couch. She moaned, "Where am I? Oh, did I oversleep?"

She gasped, "Tenma!"

She cried, "The _Bunny Café_. I have to ask her abou-."

She then noticed a slip of paper in her hand. She looked at it and was confused. It was a check for 12,000 Yen. There was a note on there, as well.

It said, "_Miss Suo,  
We love your performance on the Mikoto Fox form, and we've decided to greenlit the idea. You're quite the genius. The project is almost ready, so we'll fill you in. We hope to see you again, in your next shift, on Tuesday.  
Sincerely, XXX  
Owner and Manager of the Bunny Girl Café.  
P.S. – NEVER tell a soul of what you just saw!"_

Mikoto said, "oh… kay… Now I _am _confused…"

* * *

On Monday, which was a few days later, at her classroom, Mikoto saw Tenma, who was doing her notes. Mikoto cleared her throat and said, "Tenma… uh, you have a minute?"

Tenma asked, "Oh, hey, Mikoto."

Mikoto said, "Hey, listen… about the other day… Did I see you at the Bunny Girl Café?"

"Huh?"

"I, uh, happen to work there, if you want to know. I see that, uh… You know what-."

"No, I get it. Harima asked me that same question, too. And I said NO. I don't work there!"

"But didn't I just-?"

"I have no idea what you're saying. In fact-."

"Uh… you know what, never mind. I think I know why. You wouldn't believe me, if I told you. Uh, later."

She walked off, as Tenma asked, "Huh? Why did she stop me? I mean, who'd work at a perverted place like that?"

Out in the hallway, Mikoto was completely upset, as she said, "This is scary. Tenma had no knowledge that she was at the café, while her robot clones are there, too. Could it be that she's been there, before, and seeing clones of her made her scarred for life, so traumatized to the point that she'd deny it?"

She cried, as she knew the situation, "I GET IT! That's why Tenma has no memory of the whole Tenma Bunny Robot thing. The clones of her scared her, so much."

Eri walked by, as Mikoto smiled and cheered, "Hey, Eri! Guess what!"

Eri scoffed and ignored her, "Hmph!"

Mikoto groaned, "Oh… right… I did that thing to her, the other night."

She called to her, but Eri barked, "You and your flirty fox attire. I'm never speaking to you again, Mikoto Suo!"

Mikoto said, "But Eri, I can explain. I mean, you were-."

The teacher came in called her, "Miss Suo, class is about to start. Please sit down."

"Yes, sir."

She sat down, as Eri grumbled, "Jerk."

She then thought, "Although…"

**XXXXX**

At lunch hour, Eri decided to speak with Mikoto, alone. She was out on the corner of the building, as Mikoto asked, "Hey. I thought you'd never speak to me again, after my performance at the café."

Eri huffed, "I am. I never have been so embarrassed, in all my life. But you had an experience in the café, and with the Tenma Robots, too. Did you?"

"Y-Yeah. And, well, the fox attire, that was all me. Come on! It was a marketing idea for the _Bunny Girl Café_, and the boss greenlit it! My shift doesn't start, until tomorrow. I mean, I got a decent paycheck out of it."

"Really? Were those Yen for spare parts, too?"

"Oh, stop it. I'm okay with the whole Tenma Robot idea, as long as no one tells those cute robo-bunnies. But I worry about the _real _Tenma."

She explained to her about her theory, about how Tenma could be devastated, over the multiple androids of her, leading her to be scarred for life, in her own personal way. Eri laughed, as she stated, "Mikoto, you're crazy. Tenma would nev-. Ohhhhh… I get it. But there are 4,000 different variations of Tenmas, giving the hairstyles, skin, eyes, and outfits. I don't think she's scared of that."

"Oh, no?" Then how come I saw a red Tenma that feels like the real thing? I got a nosebleed, because of her. And she planted her face in my boobs!"

"Oh, that's the Tenma Bunny Bots' programming. It doesn't matter, if you get flirted and teased on… as long as you don't kiss. Kissing is illogical, as they say. Whiskers kissed a Tenma Robot, only to break her. Loser."

"Wait! They don't like kissing?"

"No. I mean, yeah, but that was a glitch in their OS. Surely, it's not natural, but-."

Mikoto whispered, "Oh, my god… Was I wrong about her?"

She asked her, "Tuesday, I'm going to be at the café. Will you join me, just to help out?"

Eri replied, "Absolutely not! I have better things to do, than waste time on this ridiculous Tenma Robot crap!"

Mikoto barked, "Then, at least, lemme see that supervisor that the technicians kept speaking about! Who is he, or she? I don't care! I want a meeting with this guy, after work!"

Eri said, "Easy, Mikoto, don't blow a fuse."

Mikoto sobbed, "I'm sorry… I worry about Tenma… The poor girl is so fragile, seeing the robots of her, and acting like she's denying it, to hide her frail heart."

Eri snuffed, "Uh, she's 17, moron."

"WHO CARES?"

"Well, I _do _know the boss of the café. I'll see if she's available."

"She?"

"Don't worry. You'll get to know her. I'll give her a call, after school. Right now, just forget this whole thing. Okay? Tenma's fine."

Mikoto nodded and said, "Thank you. Sorry if I worried about you… Oh! And that charade… Never again. If I _do _see you, as a customer, forgive me."

The bell rang, as Eri smirked. Mikoto left to go inside, as Eri held her cellphone up and said, "Hello? This is Sawachika. Yeah, is the boss here? No? Okay. Well, give her the message… She knows."

* * *

That Tuesday night, she returned to the café, holding her uniform up. As she stepped in, she was greeted by a Blue Tenma Bunny with blonde hair.

"Oh, welcome, Honey. Oh, it's just you, Miss Suo." She greeted.

"Hello. I am here to see my boss, in a moment. You don't mind." Mikoto said.

Blue Tenma replied, "Oh, she's busy, honey. But I'll give her the call that you arrived. She is expecting you."

Mikoto stepped in, as she said, "Well, I'm gonna go change. Lemme know when sh-."

She stopped moving and speaking. Her eyes widened, as her body was shaken. She saw, with her own two eyes… _another _Mikoto, in a red bunny outfit, only it's her _Miko Fox _attire, complete with bushy tail and ears. Mikoto was shocked, as the robot fox was giving her customer a plate of cookies. She looked around and saw two Mikoto Foxes, one yellow and one orange, cuddling by a boy in a school uniform. A green one was serving tea, while a white one was prancing with an order ticket. Each one she saw, they were serving customers. Mikoto trembled, "What the hell is this?"

Tenma Bunny said, "Oh, that? Well, for the next three hours, the _Miko Foxes _will take over the café. Us Tenma Bunnies are taking a break, until the 6:00 shift."

Mikoto stammered, as she whispered, "I feel… I feel… faint…"

She collapsed on the floor, as she fainted from the android versions of herself, in fox attires. Blue Tenma gasped, "AAAAGH! MEDIC! EMERGENCY! Miko Fox has fainted!"

Two Miko Robots approached her downed body and picked her up. One Miko said, "Honey, take over for us."

Blue Tenma said, "But it's not 6."

Orange Miko replied, "Sorry. One Miko Fox will fill in for you. We'll take her to the back."

They pranced off, as Blue Tenma called, "Yes! Coming!"

**XXXXX**

On a small bed, Mikoto was waking up, as she was still steadily frightened by that moment. She asked, "Where am I? And why the hell are there robots of me?"

A voice said, "That's because it was a popular choice…"

A woman with short black hair appeared, wearing a blue business suit. She said, "Oh. You're the one with the _Miko Fox _idea. I should've guessed, Mikoto-senpai."

Mikoto gasped, "You?!"

It was Yakumo Tsukamoto, the creator of the Tenma Bunnies, and _apparently_ the Miko Foxes, as well. She greeted, "Eri-senpai called me about this situation. You've wanted to see me about the whole Bunny thing?"

Mikoto said, "Okay, yes… but… I'm confused. Why are there multiple Tenmas in this café? And, here's a question, why are there multiple MES?!"

"Calm down. It's okay. The board loves the idea, so we decided on testing for a new character. We had so much to learn, including-."

"Never mind that. I get it."

Mikoto asked Yakumo, "It's about your sister. Listen, I know you won't believe me, but… Did she come here to the café, before? I think her, seeing Tenma Bunnies, may have shocked her."

Yakumo thought, as she saw through her veil, "She is close. Eri was right. She knows."

She stated, "Well, it's a long story. But first, perhaps you should know why I own this place."

Mikoto said, "Well, okay. Hopefully, I'll get my answers about Tenma."

Yakumo explained to Mikoto about the café:  
"_It opened, after I bought it from a contractor. But as I fixed up the café, and time passed on, my boss suggested that I have to make this café more pleasing. So I created a Bunny Bot that resembles Tenma with her usual poses and smiles. After the patrons loved her so much, they wanted to stay. But as time went on, the boys wanted more of the fan-service. So, I decided to help create the Bunny Robots, all with the same looks and style, all with the same programming, but with different colors. I had the original mass-produced, so I can have many Bunny Bots to help at the café. They were all created and tested, only to see if they match the original Tenma's mannerism._"

Yakumo continued, "I did not create them, per se. I had to use her design, as a way to create more. So far, we have about 30 employees, after we increased service, following success. But it's so hard to create numerous Tenmas, working the café. They never get paid, they never take breaks, they never slack off, they usually work like clockwork, to coin the pun."

Mikoto asked, "But then, why now? Why did you pose them as your sister? Is she because she's too cute?"

"Seeing that she is my older sister, I have no idea. But the bunny girl attire was a spot-on. Of course, they must _never _know that they are robots. They already know, towards each other, but never to a customer, and vice-versa."

"I see… But what about the Miko Fox Androids?"

"That was _your _doing. And I'm proud of you. We were worried that we were being plain and original, so we had suggestions on what the Tenmas will become, next. And, as luck would have, we don't _need _a Tenma as another animal. The Mikoto Fox idea was brilliant. And I decided to _not _use it for Tenma, but rather you. I mean, if you think about it, it'd be wrong, if it were Eri, Akira, or myself. But that's just their opinion. Plus, your body was perfect enough, and we _do n_eed the male demographic increased."

Mikoto was trembling, "Okay… I'm not confused, anymore. I'm scared. Why? And how come I don't see Tenma, i.e. the _real _Tenma, in here?"

Yakumo smirked, as Mikoto whispered, "No… You didn't…"

Yakumo winked, as she giggled, "I'll never tell. Besides, it's none of your business. Tenma might be here, Tenma might not."

"Oh…"

Yakumo held her shoulder and said, "You understand now?"

"I do." Mikoto said, "And… I don't want to work here, anymore."

Yakumo asked, "Huh? What made you decide that, so soon?"

"Look, I know this may have hurt Tenma, or not, but I fear that she might be a liability, if she knows about you and your café."

Yakumo glared at her, "That is rude of you to say that! Then maybe you need to learn more about these Tenma Robots. We had then fully tested, not only to act out her voices and movements, we make it sound like she is real and authentic. If you don't believe me, maybe I should show-."

"NO!" Mikoto pleaded, "No, it's fine. But I quit!"

She walked off, as Yakumo said, as she gave her a pamphlet, "Wait! Here, before you go, maybe this will change your mind. Read it all. This is merely an old pamphlet. Once the Miko Foxes show some positive reviews, we'll be updating it. But we'll _still _be called a _Bunny Café_. Deal?"

She added, "And if you change your mind, we need someone to speak like you, and help the Miko Foxes out."

Mikoto huffed, as she said, "Thanks. But I just can't come back here… at all… But I still want to know."

She pointed at her, "If I find out that you traumatized your own sister, I'll have you shut down, for good."

Yakumo pleaded, "Oh, don't be that way. Just promise not to cause a scene. I know you blame me for this, but it's not my fault! Tenma doesn't know! She…"

She felt sad, as Mikoto whispered, "I might come back here, but I don't care. I'm never coming here, again. Keep your stupid foxes! I'm gone!"

She marched off, as Yakumo whispered, feeling unhappy, "Mikoto-Senpai… She doesn't know the real truth behind Tenma. And she doesn't know… Eri _was _right. Mikoto will know, soon enough."

As Mikoto left, two Miko Foxes turned to her and giggled, "Welcome, Honey~!"

Mikoto gasped, as she stepped back, "Stay back!"

The red Miko said, "Oh, honey. Why are you scared of me?"

The blue Miko replied, "Would you like some tea?"

Mikoto cried, as she ran off, "GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She ran out of the café, as the Foxes were saddened, "Aw, did she run away?"

The blue Tenma whispered, "Mikoto…"

* * *

That night, upset by the whole situation, Mikoto went to bed, as she was grumbling. "Stupid Yakumo. Why didn't Eri told me? I'll bet Tenma will hear this story, tomorrow."

She decided to talk to Tenma, tomorrow, after school, as she went to sleep. As she slept, she dreamed about the café.

She was at the café, as it was dark out, and there were NO Tenma Bunnies or Miko Foxes. She then sat down, as she got a phone call from Hiroyoshi Asou. She called, "Hello?"

Asou called, "Hey, listen, I know you're here in the café, and well… Sorry, but it feels weird, seeing Mikoto Suo Foxes here. I knew they're robots, but I can't say it. Anyway, if you want to hang out, you can always-."

A voice called from the background, as Miko Fox was singing to Asou, via the phone, "Oh, it's another Miko Fox, and she-. Oh."

"Asou?"

The Miko Fox said, "Hello, honey. Anything you say, I will listen."

Asou asked, "Uh, Mikoto, you, uh, wanna come over, and stop his android? I think she's trying to seduce me."

Mikoto laughed, "Oh, don't be silly… Those robots are programmed to please and seduce pe-."

Asou screamed in bloody terror, as the phone was off the hook. She cried, "ASOU? ASOU? What happened? HIRO! HELLO? HIROYOSHI! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She sobbed, as she said, "Asou… That robot fox… Did she kill him? Robots don't kill."

A Tenma Bunny said, "Oh, hello, honey. Anything you say, I will-."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU ROBOT!" Mikoto roared, "What did you do to my boyfriend?"

Tenma glared at her in an emotionless stare, "Mikoto… How could you? Why did you tell everyone about the café?"

"Wait… Tenma? Is that you?"

Tenma's eyes glowed in a deep infrared hue, as she shrieked in a demonic roar. She lunged at her, as Mikoto screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And then, she woke up. She sat up and was sweating, panting in fear, as she held herself. She whispered, as she looked at herself, "Oh, good… What a nightmare."

She growled, "Damn you, Yakumo. Tomorrow, the _truth _will be told. Tenma _must _know!"

**XXXXX**

The next day, Mikoto approached Eri, who was by the school gate. She barked, as she was pissed off, "ERI! What the hell?"

Eri asked, "Oh, hey, did you work at that pervert sweatshop?"

"SHUT UP! You knew about Yakumo and her robot bunnies?"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Calm down! Start again. Maybe tell me what is going on."

Mikoto told Eri about Yakumo, who works at the café, as the owner and proprietor. But she also told her that there were Mikoto Fox Androids, too. And she also learned about how they were created to match Tenma's personality, and she knew that Eri had a hand at it. Eri bowed her head and said, "It's true… You see, the reason I wanted to help Yakumo was that I wanted to help her drum up the business. So, I went ahead and helped her create a robot version of me. That sort of thing was a prototype. Yakumo did not approve of the idea of Eri Bunnies, but not yet. And that's why I work for her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her, sooner. But if it scares Tenma, so be it. She's bound to know, someday."

Mikoto said, "Where's Tenma?"

"She's sick."

"YOU LIE!"

"NO, it's true! Tenma is sick, and she's in bed, with a cold. I'm sorry, but after yesterday, she felt ill and had a fever."

"YOU LIE! LIES! **ALL LIES!**"

Eri roared, as she was upset, "EVEN SO, YOU CAN'T TELL HER! NO ONE HAS TO KNOW!"

Mikoto shouted, "I DON'T CARE! TENMA HAS TO KNOW, RIGHT NOW!"

Eri hollered, "**LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU CAN'T TELL HER ABOUT THE ANDROIDS!**"

She calmed down, as Mikoto was shocked. Eri said, as she was saddened, "I'm sorry… but Tenma… She's… Believe me, I know. But she's fragile."

Mikoto smirked, "Oh, can't I? I had a nightmare that a Tenma Robot lunged at me, after a Robot Me killed Asou! Or… maybe seduce him to death… I'm not sure what it was."

Eri barked, "Well, you're NOT seeing Tenma!"

Mikoto roared, "MAKE ME!"

She dashed off, as she was heading to Tenma's house. Eri chased after her, "HEY! COME BACK! MIKOTO! STOP!"

Eri chased Mikoto around town, as Eri was angry, "Damn it! She mustn't know! NOT YET! Whiskers can keep a secret, but not her!"

Mikoto thought, "Damn it, Eri. Maybe I'll tell her everything, before this is over."

They ran for hours, as Eri and Mikoto finally arrived at the Tsukamoto House.

At the doorstep, Eri pleaded to Mikoto, "You're making a HUGE mistake! Tenma's not herself!"

Mikoto barked, "Yeah, right. You're saying that, because…"

She gasped, "Unless… She's a robot…"

She barked, "SO, THAT'S IT! Maybe because _this _Tenma is a robot, because there _was _NO Tenma Tsukamoto! The Tenmas were androids, and the Tenma we knew was a prototype, or _Tenma Bunny Prime!_"

Eri thought, as she whispered, "Crap. She knew."

Eri lied, "Oh, no, it's not true. Tenma is real, like you and I!"

Mikoto said, "If that is the case, then how come you knew about the _Bunny Girl Café_, to begin with? Were you an employee, too, _Eri Bot_?"

"Okay! _NOW _you're being paranoid!"

"AM I? Why don't we ask _Tenma Bot_ about this? The minute she malfunctions, you know that I was right!"

She went to the door, as Eri shouted, "MIKOTO, **STOP!**"

But the door opened, as Tenma, in her pajamas, moaned, with her face flushing red, "Mikoto! Eri! Do you mind? Yakumo wanted me to have bed rest…"

Eri smiled, "Oh, Tenma…"

Mikoto huffed, "Tenma, we need to talk. I know you're sick, but-."

Tenma said, "I overheard. You're talking about that _Bunny Café_, again. I don't want to hear it."

Mikoto said, "NO, you don't understand!"

Tenma shouted, "FOR THE LAST TIME, **_I! DON'T! WORK! THERE!_** Now, shut up and let me get some sleep! My fever is increasing, because of you two! You're terrible, Mikoto! YOU, TOO, ERI!"

**SLAM!  
**She slammed the door, as Eri was upset. She scolded, "Are you happy now? You made Tenma cry."

Mikoto was scared, as she felt upset. She held her chest and whispered, "So, Yakumo was telling the truth…"

She sniffled, as she was crying. Eri whispered, "Mikoto… Don't cry."

Mikoto said, "You know, maybe I should talk to Yakumo, this weekend. I can't resist a delicious strawberry shortcake. Maybe that will ease my pain."

She apologized, "Eri, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"Good. It's your own fault, you know."

"I know. While I have my cake, can I meet with Yakumo, one more time, just to say that I am sorry?"

"I'll see what I can do, Mikoto. Now come on, we'll tell the teachers that we ran off, out of sheer suspicions in the town. I know we'll get detention for that. I mean, did you forget that it was a school day?"

Mikoto groaned, "Aw, man! I forgot! Come on!"

She ran off, as Eri sighed, "Idiot…"

She watched on, as she held her cellphone, calling Yakumo, "Hello, Yakumo… Abort mission. Mikoto will come to the café, this weekend. It must be done with. She has to know about Tenma. Yes, I know… but after she hears the truth, may I make a suggestion?"

* * *

So, Mikoto lived up to her promise. It was the following Saturday, at the café, as Mikoto was having cake. A Tenma Bunny, dressed in pink, approached her. She asked her, "Miss Suo, the boss wants to see you, whenever you're done. It's no hurry. We were all worried about you, honey."

Mikoto said, "No, _I'm _sorry. I shouldn't have jump to conclusions, like that."

Pink Tenma smiled, "It's fine. I really you'd tell me what it is, so I can help."

Mikoto replied, "Uh, no. I rather not."

She had her cake, as the bunny robot left to serve another guest.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Mikoto was in Yakumo's office. She said to her, "Yakumo. About what happened, the other day-."

"Eri-senpai told me all about it. And, yes, I accept your apology."

Mikoto stated, "Look, let's forget the whole thing and say that Tenma is her, and the robots are just doubles. I mean, and I thought she was a robot, too. But I guess not. The service was fantastic, except for the Miko Foxes. Too creepy."

Yakumo said, "It's alright, Mikoto-senpai. But… You said that Tenma is a robot, even jumping to conclusions… I'm afraid I have something to tell you… I don't think you were wrong about Tenma."

"Come again?"

Yakumo stated, "Mikoto… Everything you just said is true. _Tenma… _She's an android."

Mikoto was shocked, as she was speechless, "W-w-w-w-what?"

Yakumo was sad, as she told her the story of how Tenma came to pass:  
"_You see, I'm an only child, and I wanted a sister of my own. You see, when I was young, my mom and dad cared for me. I wanted to have a sister, maybe to play with, but my mother passed away, when I was a child. Two years later, my father died… which left me all alone… And I was very sad._

_Of course, during my time, alone, I studied in many lessons in school, and I always had good grades. After that, in my first year of Middle School, I got a job in robotics. I was working on various fields on it, and I have been greatly impressed by my fellow technicians. As time went on, one of my workers suggested that I should create a robot version of myself… but knowing his thoughts, I figured I would do something better. So, I went ahead and built me a girl of my dreams. By the "girl of my dreams", I meant that I have built me a big sister. And that is when I made Tenma, the girl we know now. I know it's tough to feel lonely, but I didn't want to be lonely and sad. So, that was when I decided to open the Bunny-Girl Café, with Tenma in it. It worked, but it became so popular that the factory that made Tenma made me produced many more robots of her. And that was it… But I didn't want to give up on the original Tenma. So, I owned her, as my own sister, but only for part-time purposes. Sadly, time went on, and she suddenly started to wear out. And every time I repaired her, it makes me wonder to myself that I would lose the one source of happiness that I ever had. And then, you came along, plus Eri &amp; Akira. And not once you questioned her identity._"

Mikoto said, "I did not know that. You mean… You've _built _a sister, so lifelike, because you're lonely?"

Yakumo nodded, as Mikoto said in sadness, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a burden to this, since-."

Yakumo said, "I'm okay with it. I didn't mean to scare you. I would've said something, but you'd tell everyone about it."

"ME? No way! I'd never ruin your secret, if you could've told me so, in the first place. But then again, think of the student body, teasing her and calling her a robot, or any hazed names."

"You… You understand what I was saying?"

"It's fine. Look, Yakumo. If you told me so, sooner, it's my secret, safe with me. After all, I've known Tenma, all my life, and I cannot afford to break apart our friendship. Not Eri, not Akira, not me… We're still friends. And I won't tell Akira about it. Eri knows, right?"

"She already does. And not once she let it out."

Mikoto smiled and said, as she left, "Well, thank you for the time. And I hope you have success. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to kill Eri."

"Why would you say that?"

Mikoto winked, as she said, "Don't worry. I'm going to see to it that she'll understand how I feel, after I clobber her. But not in a bad way. I'm happy that we'll keep this a secret… for you."

She smiled and went to the door. Yakumo pressed a button on the desk, as Mikoto turned the knob. It was locked, and the door won't open. Yakumo whispered, "No… You won't."

Mikoto asked, "Wait. There's more to it? We're not done? I mean, Tenma's secret is safe, but surely there is more than that. I've known about it, but I won't tell anyone. Honest."

Yakumo huffed, "You've done enough."

She stared at her, as Mikoto was scared, "Oh, my god… You mean… … … …You knew I was gonna blab about it, did you? I wasn't going to tell Tenma, you know!"

"No, but you would meet her, just to tell her about it, and make it a big misunderstanding, weren't you? I am sorry. I cannot let you do that."

Mikoto was shivering, as Yakumo said, "You, Mikoto Suo, have done enough. You've known the truth, but you won't live to tell about it. And it's a shame, too. I made you with such cuteness… and how knew that my own creation would turn sentient."

"Sentient?" Mikoto gasped, "What are you talking about? You weren't talking about-? ME?! You mean… WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Yakumo smiled and whispered, "Honey… You _have _lost your way, have you? You're not a Tenma Robot, but rather something else… I am ever sorry that this is happening, in two weeks. Do forgive me."

Mikoto shivered, as she held her body, "No… It's not true… I'm… I'm… You can't be serious! Can it? I'm… I'm not a-. Please tell me you're joking."

Yakumo looked away, as Mikoto looked at her hands. She sobbed, "Who am I? … … … _What _am I? No…"

She sobbed, as she dropped to her knees. Yakumo said, "You know the truth, _Mikoto Prime_? I am sorry. The _Miko Foxes _were a success, thanks to you, since you gave us your data. You came to me, just in time, and continued to pose as Mikoto Suo, a high school student from Yagami High. You were made to be human and lifelike… but perhaps I made you _too__ lifelike_."

She approached her, as Mikoto was on her knees, still crying. She said, "I know it hurts, seeing the truth, but I cannot let anyone else know of this. Harima knew of Tenma, and he made his promise. But you, you'd go around and tell Tenma, anyway. I can tell."

Mikoto blubbered, "No. No. I wouldn't. I'm not going to, since I'm her friend… But… Why didn't you say anything, before?"

"A secret is a secret. And you, Mikoto, mustn't tell a soul. But I can't take the risk, setting you free. You will have to be terminated."

"No… Please, don't do this. I'll do anything."

Yakumo stood up and said, "It's too late. I'm sorry… _Mikoto Prime – PRO: original, lifelike, beautiful, and eye candy for the boys; CON: sentient personality, endangers the Tenma Bunny Café project, and is an outdated mess_. Final result: _Mikoto Prime will be dismantled, immediately_."

Mikoto cried, "I'm NOT a robot! I'm not Mikoto Prime!"

Yakumo barked, "YES, YOU ARE!"

She calmly said, "Mikoto… The reason I did the Miko Fox project is this – the bunny thing was getting old, and we needed more animals to increase productivity. Foxes are good. But now we're thinking of duckies, bears, panda bears, kitties, puppies, birds, sheep, and those cute little deer… All shall be of cuteness, but we need more volunteers. Now that foxes are off the list, and one favorite to customers, we won't need you, anymore, and we decided to free you. But you shouldn't have known about Tenma Bunny, all the while. Forgive me, but you _Miko Foxes _are wily, but _Mikoto Prime _is somewhat smart. I'm so sorry… really, I am."

Mikoto stood up, as she held herself. She moaned, "Then… Why can't I love? I am for happiness, becoming a young girl, happy for my life. But I cannot have love. I feel everything… I KNOW EVERYTHING! But… Tenma was one I cared for, and you took it away."

She roared, "HOW COULD YOU? YOU MADE ME A MONSTER! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!**"

She bawled, as she was by the wall, crying. Yakumo cried, "MIKOTO! I only did it to make you happy! But you met the Tenma Robot, and asked about the café! That is one thing you cannot do! Ever since Harima knew of the secret, I reprogrammed Tenma into thinking that the café was an evil place, and she chose to deny it! She works there, as _Tenma Prime! _The Robot Bunny in Blue? That was her! She told me about it, the minute you quit the café! I had a reason! Do not hate me for this! Mikoto… MIKOTO!"

Mikoto didn't listen, as Yakumo felt worried. The two technicians appeared and asked what the solution is, now. Yakumo said, "She is evading her protocol. We cannot respond to her. I guess… I guess Mikoto Suo will no longer exist."

"You mean… erase her? She knows about her life, her happiness, and her personality!" The first technician said.

The second technician said, "And she knows the secret. Everything is ruined. We can't erase her memories!"

Yakumo then replied, "You're so right. If I trash _Mikoto Prime_, _Tenma Prime_ will be heartbroken. And she did care for Tenma."

She then said, "But it must be done. Eri-senpai suggested it to me. If she knew about Tenma, I'd have no choice but to dismantle her. But… if that happens, Tenma will worry. What will I do?"

She stated, as she was serious, "I have an idea. Have Mikoto Prime in the lab. I'll explain, on the way."

She went to the lab, as the technicians took Mikoto away. She was still crying, as Mikoto whispered, "What am I? Who am I? I'm so scared. Am I Mikoto? Am I not Mikoto? I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared."

She went in a loop, as she was in the lab. The doors were shut, as Yakumo whispered, "Forgive me, Mikoto Prime…"

* * *

The following day at school, Mikoto approached Tenma, who was feeling better. She asked her, "Hey, Tenma. How are you feeling?"

Tenma replied, "I'm fine. Yakumo made me soup, just to tone my fever down."

Mikoto then said, as she was upset, "Listen… about the other day… … … …I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything that I said. That _Bunny Café_. I was just kidding. I knew it wasn't you. Besides, that was all coincidental, since the girls almost look like you. The thing is… I jumped to conclusions, and I apologize."

She extended her hand and said, "Are we still friends?"

Tenma let out a scowl. But then let out a smile and giggled, "Sure. I forgive you. I'm sure it was a huge mistake. But don't ever mention it, again."

"Oh, I won't. That café is out of my life. Wanna go hang out, after class?"

"Sounds good."

She sat down in her seat, as Eri was confused. She thought, "Huh? What gives?"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Eri called Yakumo, at her house, "WHAT THE HELL, YAKUMO? Why didn't you trash Mikoto? You know well that she found out about Tenma _and _herself!"

Yakumo replied, as she was in her office, "Sawachika, you know damn well that I am not barbaric, about the robots I made!"

Eri whined, "But I said if the Mikoto Prime Android malfunctions, after she knows Tenma's secret, I insisted on you _dismantling _her."

Yakumo corrected, "Indeed. And, don't worry. It was already taken care of."

_It was yesterday, at the lab. Yakumo had strapped down the Mikoto Robot, as she was speaking in a loop. The technicians removed her clothing, covering her bare body in a white tarp. Yakumo then said to them, "Gentlemen, I want you to copy and paste her memories, BEFORE she knew of the café's secrets, and install them to another Mikoto Android. And also, I want you to add that she thinks it was a coincidence, knowing of the Tenma Bunnies. After that, dispose of Mikoto Prime, at once. She is now obsolete."_

_The technicians began to copy her memories to another file, as they began to remove her arms and legs. As the memories have been copied into a file bank, they began to erase all of the Mikoto Robot's databanks. While she was being deleted of her entire life, personality, and abilities, her memories were transferred to another lone Mikoto Robot, while the technicians threw most of her detached limbs into a plastic bin, full of discarded Tenma Bunny parts, like heads, hands, arms, thighs, hips, and feet. After Mikoto's memories were erased, the head of the broken android stopped speaking in a loop. The technicians threw the head of Mikoto into the bin. Her eyes went black, as she no longer spoke. Mikoto Suo was gone forever… replaced by another android, posing as her, as Yakumo Tsukamoto built her to become._

"It was the right decision I made. Eri-senpai, I'm sorry. If Mikoto is gone forever, I fear Tenma may worry," she continued, "And besides, we have spare Miko Fox bodies available. It was that, or tell her that she died of an accident. DO NOT question me like that, at all! I made the right choice. Deal with it!"

Eri huffed, "Okay, I guess you're right. Now that the Miko Foxes are being a popular eyesore in your café, might I suggest the next people for your choice of animal androids, for your _Café du Yakumo_?"

Yakumo replied, "You may. I was thinking of newer animals. Lemme hear them."

In the end, Tenma and Mikoto happily forgot about the whole _Bunny Café _situation. Of course, Yakumo erased portions of BOTH of their memory tracks, in order to maintain their human personalities. And the two androids remained in their human life, for a long time… even though, secretly, they work at the café, without ever knowing a thing.

As for the café, it was still running smoothly, as the male and female clientele have steadily become even, making the café a huge success. But who knows what Yakumo Tsukamoto and Eri Sawachika have in store for the next time they create an android that resembles their friends?

A Blue Tenma Bunny winked and said, "Thank you for the service, honey. Anything you say, I will listen…"

A Pink Miko Fox giggled, "Enjoy your stay~."


End file.
